They Are The Blue Spirit
by Harrish6
Summary: Agender!ReincarnatedOC!Zuko Ze did not know what to do. They remember watching the cartoon as a child, but never thought they would live in it. Live in it as a main character. One will cause ripples, despite being a fire-bender. Zuko was banished and hated for just being born by many. But the Blue Spirit is not. Ze will change the course of destiny. Better summery inside
1. Hell Fire

_I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, the cartoon belongs to their respectful owners. I only own this story and any OC's I use._

 **Agender!ReoncarnatedOC!Zuko**

 **Family/Adventure/Hurt-Comfort/Romance**

This idea would not leave me alone! So I decided to write it. An agender person reincarnated as Zuko and staying as the Blue Spirit during the banishment. I will be using agender pronounces for Zuko. I, myself, am not agender. So if I use them wrong, I am sorry. Their will be romance, I'm just not sure on who to pair with who.

Rated T for now, but that may change.

 _ **Summery:**_ They did not know what to do. Ze was born into this world, a cartoon they watched as a child. Reborn into royalty. Ze did not want this, but they will make the most of this. They may be a fire-bender now, but because One is here it is going to make ripples. Zuko may banished and hated for just being born. But the Blue Spirit is not. They will change the course of destiny. But most of all, all they want is to save their sister from her fate.

 _ **Warnings:**_ Some course language, hate crimes.

 _ **-Chapter Start-**_

They don't remember being born, but Ze remembers dying.

They were murdered for bring _'different'_. It was a hate crime no matter how you look at it and Ze hoped the people who did were caught and brought to justice. Ze was killed in cold blood, just because people could not understand. For not changing into their ideals. Just for not conforming to what others wanted. Just because they fear what is different.

Ze was openly agender, that means they were neither gender. Sometimes the concept of gender confused them. Why did you have to be one? Why can't you be both or none at all? Why did it matter what gender the love of your life was?

But Ze didn't let that bother them. One wore what they wanted and everyone else could kiss their ass. Ze believed clothes had no gender, how can they their pieces of fabric! People were crazy, that was a motto Ze repeated to themselves when they saw something that just baffled them.

It happened on a Saturday. It had been a busy day for them, working under such harassment. Their coworkers just didn't understand, didn't want to, that they are they not him or her. One just hopes that the future will be kinder to people like them, Ze have heard about teens and adults commit suicide because of such hate. But for now they can relax and not think of such horrible things, and tomorrow was an off day from work anyway. So, they decided to take a bath and go to bed. They were just about to go to bed when they smelt it.

 _ **Smoke.**_

Ze had ran to the door and wrenched it open. Flames licked everything, fire smothering everything in its path. It was like seeing Hell. Someone had set their house, _their home_ , on fire. One quickly slammed the door shut and tried to think of a way out. Ze now wished they had taken more fitness training so they could break the window, but it was bullet proof. They did not live in a safe city.

No, they just had to take MMA and sword lessons, because swords are awesome no matter what anyone says!

But they tried, and tried to break the window. They knew they couldn't leave the room, they would die either way. Ze screamed and cried, knowing they were not leaving the house alive. One wonders if the people who set her home aflame could hear her dying screams. Ze hopes it haunts them for the rest of their days. Then the flames come into the room setting her ablaze like the rest of her home. Just when she hears faint sirens in the distance.

That is how they die. Screaming, suffocating, alone and being burned alive. All at the age of twenty.

Then they awake. Being held by a man with a serious face starring down at them. Colors of red standing behind him. A banner behind him hanging down with a picture of a black flame standing out from the red background. It tugged at their mind, something screaming that Ze should know this!

The man bends his head down and long dark hair makes a curtain around them. Ze blinked up at them, noticing how it was difficult to see. Did the fire take their sight? God, they hope not.

Dark eyes locked onto their face, studying them. Ze looked back, looking at his different hairstyle and hairpiece. _'Where am I?...And how long have I been out?'_ He certainly did not look like a local in America, that is for sure.

"Your name shall be Zuko, you will make me and the Fire Nation proud son."

One felt their eyes widen. _'Zuko? Son?'_

A red banner with a black flame. A man with long dark hair. The Fire Nation. The name Zuko! It smacked One in the face harshly as memories of a cartoon came to surface. Never noticing as tears started to fall. Never noticing as they were handed to a women with bright yellow eyes and long black hair with a sweet smile. _'Is this a joke or punishment!?'_

Zuko? The one who was burned and scarred by his own Father? Banished and never to return unless they find the Avatar? The one where his own sister snaps because of said family? Where his Mother disappears? Where his parents are divided? Where his own Mother does not love her own daughter? The one who is the Blue Spirit? Where he _identifies_ with being _male_? _**The one who can bend fire!?**_

It seems Hell was not through with them just yet. The fire had fallowed them into the next life. Had the fire loved them so much it followed them? Or had One done something wrong so they are to burn forever?

All One knows is that they will have trouble getting people to see that they are they and not him. Ze wonders if that will get them killed like in their last life?

 _'I will not conform to anybody but myself and I.'_

 _ **-Chapter End-**_

 _ **Gender Neutral Pronouns:**_ One, Ze, Sie, Hir, Co, Ey, They, Them, Their. Mix instead of Mr. or Ms.

I will be using Gender neutral pronouns for Zuko throughout the story. I hope I use them right, I'm sorry if I don't. I do not mean to offend anybody. I just thought this would be a great twist on things.


	2. Problem Parents

_I do not own Avatar: The Last Air-bender. They belong to their respectful owners. Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes._

I have already gotten a very _mean_ spirited review from an anonymous person, not even a review just a hateful message about this story. I make stories because I want to, not for the reviews. I will be polite with them, and even thankful if they offer sound advice and help. But I will not stand for such hate. I have deleted the review, and will do the same for others if they are similar. It is called manners people.

Thank you for everyone who has been polite with their reviews.

Shout out to Rae the demiQuing for their help with telling me about gender neutral pronouns! I hope I'm using them correctly. Thank you for the help~

This chapter is mostly Zuko's thoughts on this new development and what they are planing for the future. So not a lot of dialogue. Don't worry, the next chapter will have that.

 _ **-Chapter Start-**_

As they laid in the red crib, Zuko knew they were going to have a problem after the first week.

Not what they will miss in their first life, family, friends, food, clothing, internet, cars, technology, comics, their culture in general really, no per noticed right away who would be a main problem with them.

After the denial left them, it never lasted after they finally saw someone fire-bending as they were carried around outside, fey knew their main problem would be their 'Father' and 'Mother'.

Zer remembers the cartoon mostly, the middle is more hard to picture, and zem knew that their new parents were going to be a problem. Their first set of parents were not the best, but they sure weren't the worst.

Mom wanted a girl to dress up and be the perfect lady, and Dad wanted a cute little princess. And while they were fine with playing dress up, with a limit, they were not a girl. After years of confusion and despair they finally told their parents at fourteen. Mom denied it for years, only when zer hit nineteen did Mom finally talked to them and really tried to understand. Dad was more easy going and tried even if he did mess up occasionally, he always apologized.

Now they were born as a male, in the royal family. One is pretty sure this is going to be more difficult then telling their last parents. Although this just proves them right. They are not female, nor male. Now if only xe could tell the world this and have them understand it. But maybe they should try to keep it to themselves in-till their older, ze could see Ozai killing them for this alone.

This new set of parents were a whole level of bad parents. The Father power hungry, willing to kill family to rule, twisted his own daughter in his perfect image, then burning and banishing his own son. The Mother loved only one child, fey can still see her face twisting in disgust while looking at her own daughter, and never tried to change things, having to run after saying goodbye to _one_ child. Who does that!?

These people were now xe's parents...They will have their work cut out for them. To be raised to be an emperor, but then telling them it is _'Ruler, not Emperor. Agender here people!'_ in the middle of the their coordination. Zuko snorted at that picture. Their pretty sure that would give everyone a heart-attack.

And that just made them question on what they should do! Fey knew they didn't want to be burned and scarred from fire, they already died once from it thank you very much! But xe knew they could not be on Ozai's side of the war. Ze doesn't even know the real reason this war was started, and never will now, it is probably lost to propaganda now.

Is it because fire-benders were looked down on? Well the people now see fire-benders as the boogeyman now. Zer knows not all fire-benders are evil, but everyone will want a scapegoat to point all their hate and anger at. This war is wrong, killing a whole race of people is wrong, especially a pacifist race of people that only defend themselves.

Now the question is what can Zuko do?...Right now nothing. And to do it as a royal would be suicide. No one would trust hir for being Fire nation royalty and a fire-bender. But what if they were neither?

Zuko sighed and tried to roll over in their crib, waving off a thought of a blue mask. Hir had no idea on how old they were, so they were stuck for now. They had time to come up with a plan later. After all ze only had their thoughts at the moment. Soon an image passed in their mind, a young teenage girl with an insane, broken smile. _'Azula...'_

Azula had gotten the short end of the stick, that is for sure. One parent only loving you for your talents, the other disgusted at you for those same talents. Then your older sibling jealous for those talents. Never mind your friends abandoning you after saying they never would and helping the other side, even if you went too far to win. Xe figures Azula could have a chemical imbalance in her brain helping her mental instability, but Ozai and Ursa certainly didn't help her mental stability.

Ze had an older brother in her last life, he tried to protect fey from everything even if he teased them for everything. Their older brother only wanted the best for them, and loved them no matter what. "No matter the gender" is what he told them when xe told him. Now they were going to be a big sibling in about two years...

Zuko took in a deep breath as a fire flared to life in their chest. Xe would protect and love Azula no matter what. It was per's duty and honor to love and protect her. They had nothing to be jealous over, and they had no need for this set of parents love when they remember their last set loving them. They would change their baby sister's fate even if that was the last thing they did.

Not even the Avatar and all their lives would be able to stop them from changing destiny itself.

 _ **-End Chapter-**_

Here are Zuko's thoughts and feelings about some of the characters. And I agree that Ozai and Ursa really messed up with their parenting. Both kids grew up with serious issues.

Like I said, no dialogue. But in the next chapter is where things will speed up a little. I have to set some groundwork and a few other character perspectives before things really get going. So this story might be a slow burn.


	3. Playing For Keeps

_I do not own Avatar, they belong to their respectful owners._

I will be using a lot of different sets of gender natural pronouns. Before I posted this chapter and the last one I had already changed them/they to other pronouns to change things up and to see what sticks. I really want to have fun with this.

Also if anyone has any suggestions for pairings, I would be happy to hear them. Romance may not be the main focus in this story, but I do like making stories that have a bit of romance in them. They don't have to be cannon, and it can be anyone with anyone at this point, regardless of gender. Love is love, and love is free in my opinion.

I know Zuko may seem harsh towards Ursa in this chapter and future ones, but remember they already made up their mind about her after having watched the cartoon. So in other words, they are biased. This colors how they interact and see her along with other characters. They may change their opinions later, but that is a hard thing to look past and change.

 _ **-Chapter Start-**_

The next few months seemed to past in a blur. There was not much to see or do. And while a ton of workers came in and out, it wasn't very intresting. Nanny after nanny, and if Zuko was lucky their Mother would come to seem them. But sometimes ze wanted to bang their head on their crib from the way she treats zer.

"Zuko~" Ursa cooed as she lifted Zuko from his crib. She was dressed in silk, everything screamed _"Rich!"_ when you looked at her. It was going to take some time getting used to being rich. But that may not matter if xe gets banished anyway in the end...

"How is my wittle pwince?"

Zuko had to refrained from rolling their eyes. Ze was twenty years old! _'I have never felt so degraded...'_ If they ever have a child, by any means, xe refuses to baby-talk to them. They had to wonder though, if they were really only a few months old, and didn't remember their past life, would they have loved this? Zuko looked at Ursa's too wide smile, her eyes screamed love but their was something shadowing them, and decided even then they wouldn't.

"You have gotten so big! Soon you will be able to walk! Although I wish you would start talking..." Ursa pouted as she walked out the door with Zuko in her hold. Now Zuko really did roll their eyes. But ze had to give the women props, she tried to be a good mother. Ozai on the other hand was not looking so good, he hasn't shown up yet in these past few months. So Zuko decided to suck it up, and to wait and see. They are royalty right? So zem knew they had to have some sort of obligations. Zuko glanced up to the still talking Ursa. _'I wonder if she notices that I don't pay attention?'_

"How about some porridge?" Ursa asked as she walked in the direction of the dinning room. Big paintings lined the walls with expensive decorations in every nook and cranny. Hir was in the middle-class in their last life, so all these expensive processions were throwing xe off. _'What happens if one of those vases break? Why have it in the middle of a hallway anyway?!'_

Zuko's nose screwed up in disgust and absent mindlessly stated "No.". It is tasteless, white gunk that could be dry wall. The chiefs didn't even add any fruit or spices to give it flavor! Are they too young for even that? Or did they have someone out to get them? _'Well I did somehow end up in the world after being killed...'_

Ursa froze as Zuko fidgeted. "Y-You talked...Your first word!" Ursa gasped in astonishment. Zuko sighed deeply as she started walking faster to the kitchens. "We have to celebrate!"

 _'Hopeful not with any porridge.'_ Zuko pouted as the sound of clinking metal caught their ear.

"Celebrate what?"

Zuko ginned and immediately reached out his hands at that voice. A man with a short beard in red armor soon walked closer into their line of sight. Uncle Iroh chuckled happily as he came over and lifted hir out of Ursa's hold. "Ahh~" Iroh sighed in bliss as Zuko giggled. "You have gotten bigger since the last time I have seen you!"

It seems like Uncle Iroh had come back from what ever war zone he was last in. Ze could still smell the lingering smoke and fire that he bends. A part of their soul cracked at the thought of such a kind, funny man fighting and killing. But war is war, and its either you or them. And Zuko wants their Uncle to come home safely, always.

Uncle Iroh, in Zuko's opinion, is the best Uncle they could ever have. He always tells funny stories and tries to sneak them food ze probably shouldn't have at their age. Like the time Uncle tried to give them tea _(Which they hated)_ , or mashed up cake. Also he followed the original Zuko into banishment, so Iroh definitely deserves the best Uncle award!

Ursa sighed with a small smile. "Zuko has graced us with his first words!" Zuko giggled, hearing the _"Its about time!"_ in her voice.

Iroh gave a big grin as he lifted Zuko up higher. "Oh! And what is this so called first word, hmmm?" He started to stroke his beard with his free hand, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Was it Dada?"

Zuko wrinkled their nose at that thought. _'How common!'_ "No!"

"Oh! Then how about Mama?"

"No!"

"Baba?"

"NO~"

"...How about Uncle then?"

Ursa giggled at the other twos game. It was adorable at how the two played off one another. And it lightened her heart to see her little Zuko laugh and smile. _'He always seems to be in thought with a frown..'_

"Ahaha!" Iroh laughed as he marched to the kitchens with Ursa behind him. "What a fine choice in a first word." Ursa hid a smile as Zuko snorted. All parents dreaded the word "No" to come out of their kids mouth. "Have you told Ozai?"

Zuko peeked over Uncle's shoulder to see Ursa's face freeze and become like stone. But Zuko could see in her eyes that she was not planning on telling Ozai anything. _'I wonder if he even treats her alright in the beginning?'_

"Well..." Ursa paused, searching for the right words as they finally made it to the dinning room. Unaware of the other presence in the room. "I have just found out before you came back."

A harsh voice cut through like a knife. "Found out _what_?"

Zuko's eyes widen as he turned to see the owner of the voice. Xe remembers that face with long dark hair. With a stern face set with a harsh glare ready, Ozai stood from the table and strode to them.

"Zuko has said his first word." Ursa tried to smile as she gestured to Zuko, who was cuddling closer to Iroh.

"Is that so?" Zuko gulped as their so-called Father seemed to glare down on him. "And what word is that?"

Iroh laughed loudly, as if trying to ease off the tension. "It is the best word there is of course!"

Ozai lifted an eyebrow at that. He opend his mouth to speak when-

"No dada."

Everyone seemed to freeze at Zuko's words. Zuko themselves were hoping that calling them _"dada"_ would lessen whatever was happening. They could feel the tension in the air, it was chocking them. Ozai, after all, is a dangerous man from what fey could remember.

Suddenly a bright smile took over Ozai's face, and Zuko felt like they couldn't breath. "Yes Dada is the most important word is it not?" His eyes seemed to soften as he looked down at Zuko. "Although I wonder why you are telling me _"No"_ hmm?"

"Ha! Maybe he's afraid you might feed him?" Iroh joked as he carried Zuko to the table. The tension fading, but not completely leaving.

Zuko blocked out the rest of the conversation. That bright smile never fading from their mind. It was not a fake smile, it was real. Not a twisted one like in the cartoon that he gave to Azula, no it was of a softer verity. That was when it hit zer.

This was no longer just a cartoon.

These people were now real and alive. They had their own reason, own wants and desires. They live, breath and could die. Hir different choices now have consequences, they could effect these people. But...

Zuko looked up from Iroh's hold, who was trying to feed them _tea_ of all things, to look up at Ozai and Ursa. What had happen to this family to make it end the way it did?

What made Ozai so power hunger? What made Ursa run? They may never know. But that was in a cartoon. This is now real life...So will things happen differently? Ze knows they will cause ripples, but will those ripples cause a tsunami?

Will changing things actually be for the better? They don't know.

But what they do know now that this is now their life. And Zuko intends to live it to the fullest with no regrets. There will be no redo and no start overs, this could be their last chance for all they know! Per has no idea why they remember their past life, ze is pretty sure they weren't the Avatar. So it is time to play for keeps.

They refused for their life to be consumed by flames again.

 _ **-End Chapter-**_


End file.
